the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Report (2019 film)
| writer = Scott Z. Burns | based on = | starring = | music = David Wingo | cinematography = Eigil Bryld | editing = Greg O'Bryant | studio = | distributor = Amazon Studios | released = | runtime = 118 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} The Report is a 2019 American drama film written and directed by Scott Z. Burns and starring Adam Driver and Annette Bening. The plot follows Staffer Daniel J. Jones and the Senate Intelligence Committee as they investigate accusations of torture by the CIA following the September 11 attacks. It had its world premiere at the Sundance Film Festival on January 26, 2019. It is scheduled to be theatrically released on November 15, 2019, by Amazon Studios, before streaming on Amazon Prime beginning November 29. Premise Senate staffer Daniel Jones is assigned the daunting task of leading an investigation into the CIA’s Detention and Interrogation Program. After analyzing extensive evidence, he learns about their 'enhanced interrogation techniques'—proven to be brutal, immoral, and ineffective—that the CIA adopted after 9/11. When Jones and the Senate Intelligence Committee attempt to release the results from his investigation, however, the CIA and White House go to great lengths to prevent the truth from getting out. Cast *Adam Driver as Daniel Jones *Annette Bening as Dianne Feinstein *Jon Hamm as Denis McDonough *Jennifer Morrison as Caroline Krass *Tim Blake Nelson as Raymond Nathan *Ben McKenzie as Scrubbed CIA Officer *Jake Silbermann as Yoked up CIA Officer *Matthew Rhys as New York Times Reporter *Ted Levine as John Brennan *Michael C. Hall as Thomas Eastman *Maura Tierney as Bernadette *Dominic Fumusa as George Tenet *Noah Bean as Martin Heinrich *Douglas Hodge as Dr. James Mitchell *Corey Stoll as Cyrus Clifford *T. Ryder Smith as Bruce Jessen *Fajer Kaisi as Ali Soufan *Linda Powell as Marcy Morris *John Rothman as Sheldon Whitehouse *Joanne Tucker as Gretchen *Ian Blackman as Cofer Black *Zuhdi Boueri as Abu Zubaydah *Carlos Gomez as Jose Rodriguez *Ratnesh Dubey as Khaled Sheikh Muhammad *Scott Shepherd as Senator Mark Udall *Kate Beahan as Candace Ames *James Hindman as Inspector General Buckley *Austin Michael Young as Agent Miller *Joseph Siravo as John Rizzo Production The project was announced in April 2018 with Scott Z. Burns directing and writing while Adam Driver, Annette Bening, Jon Hamm and Jennifer Morrison were signed on to star.Annette Bening, Adam Driver, Jon Hamm, Jennifer Morrison In Talks To Join Scott Z. Burns' CIA Drama From VICE Studios The film began production on April 16, 2018 in New York with Tim Blake Nelson, Ben McKenzie, Matthew Rhys, Ted Levine and Michael C. Hall added to the cast the following month.The Torture Report': Tim Blake Nelson, Ben McKenzie, Matthew Rhys & More Round Cast Of CIA Drama – Cannes In June 2018, Maura Tierney joined the cast.Maura Tierney Joins CIA Drama 'The Torture Report' Release It had its world premiere at the Sundance Film Festival on January 26, 2019. Shortly after, Amazon Studios acquired distribution rights to the film. It is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States on November 15, 2019, before being released on Prime Video two weeks later on November 29. It was previously scheduled for respective September 27 and October 11 releases. Reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 94% based on 31 reviews, with an average rating of 8.13/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "The Report draws on a dark chapter in American history to offer a sober, gripping account of one public servant's crusade for accountability." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 79 out of 100, based on 10 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". References External links * Category:2019 films Category:American films Category:Films shot in New York (state) Category:Amazon Studios films